The Adventures of The Black Tigers
by borgdronewannabe
Summary: Had to make changes to story. The continuing adventures of the Black Tigers started in Prince of Darkness. They are on their Hawaiian Honeymoon. WARNING: please read Prince of Darkness first. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of the Black Tigers

AN: I did not create the Black Tigers Universe. This Universe was created by Epic Quest INC. I attempted to contact Epic Quest INC. to get permission, however, I recieved no response. If you do not want to give me permission, tell me in a review, and I'll remove this story. This story continues after Prince of Darkness in Kim Possible.

Recap: Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara King, Marcella Hernandez, Liz Baker, Crystal Ponovan, Jessica Tanner, Hope Frazier, Zita Flores, and Monique Wilson were transformed into vampires by Dracula. Ron saved them by bonding to them, as well as Shego and Yori. In bonding with them, Ron transformed them into Dhampirs, Half-Vampires. Ron destroyed Dracula, and married all twelve girls. Now, Ron and the other Black Tigers, Ron's wives, work as supernatural hunters for GJ.

Disclaimer: If you heard the character's name on Kim Possible or Lilo & Stitch then the character is owned by Disney.

Chapter 1

"Master, being in Hawaii, I've got an idea. Do you remember that girl Lilo?" Kim asked.

"Lilo? Oh, that girl whose blue dog was kidnapped by Drakken. Yea, I remember her." Ron responded.

"Let's go visit her. She probably still lives in that small town of Kauai. It'll be nice to visit some one who doesn't live in Middleton, and not have to save the world again."

"That's for sure. I really like that idea."

"Who's Lilo?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, Hope. This was several years ago. I got a hit on my site from a little girl whose dog was kid-napped."

"Wouldn't that be dog-napped?" Crystal asked.

"Ha-Ha, Crystal, you know what I mean. Anyway, the girl's name was Lilo. Her dog, really an alien, was nabbed by Drakken. She told us that he worked for an alien gerbil by the name of Hamsterwheel, or something like that. Well with her help I was able to complete the mission. The funny thing is I don't remember seeing her at the wedding, so I say we go a visit her, now, while we are here in Hawaii."

"I agree with Master, Kim, that's a good idea." Marcella said.

"How do you expect us to get there? We're in Honolulu there is no Kauai Town on this island." Liz said.

"We'll drive there. I remember where her house was." Ron responded.

"Can I drive one, Master." Kim asked.

"Sorry, Princess, but Master drives one and I drive the other." Shego responded.

"Oh, Shego, I've been meaning to ask you, why'd you help that dumbshit Drakken?" Ron asked.

"Master, you should show more respect for the dead, even if you didn't like him in life." Tara said.

"Actually, Tara, Drakken was a dumbshit." Kim responded.

"Princess is right. Drakken was a real big piece of dumbshit. He came up with some decent plans to take over the world, however, his major problem, besides Princess, was he never thought of the minor details. For example, one of his schemes was to merge the continents together. We successfully stole the needed components, and build the machine to do just that, only problem was he forgot to reinforce the foundation of our lair. The shifting of continents causes tremendous seismic pressure. The lair was destroyed, as was the machine, when the continents started to move. As we said before Drakken was a dumbshit."

"Agreed." All of the girls said in unison.

"Girls, you all know how much I hate it when you talk in unison like that. It makes me think you're losing your individuality."

"Sorry, Master." All the girls said in unison again.

"I give up. This is just like that 'Master' thing you girls have got going on." Ron complained. "So, Shego, why did you work for Drakken?"

"Three reasons, first he paid me well, or so I thought, until I found out how much Master is worth. Second, the big moron needed me, and its good to be needed. Finally, I enjoyed fighting Princess. Being a hero got boring. Noone could challenge me, so I became a villian hoping to find a hero that was a challenge. I was very disappointed until I met Princess. Kimmie gave me the challenge I wanted. I was forced to become better everytime I fought her. I secretly enjoyed all of our fights."

"Shego, I thought I was the only one who enjoyed our fights. You always seemed to hate our fights."

"I only pretended to resent our fights. When I was a hero, the villians always hated me, so I thought I was supposed to hate you. I never really did. To be truthful, if not for you, I'd not be half the fighter I am today."

"The same goes for me, Shego. You always pushed me to be better."

"So that's why you spend most of your free time sparring each other. I had always wondered about that." Monique said.

"Well, Mo, now you know." Kim said.

"And knowing is half the battle." Shego said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Shego with a look of confusion.

"That comment shows my age doesn't it?" Shego asked with a frown. "That was from a show when I was growing up called G.I.Joe."

"Enough talk ladies, let's go to Kauai Town now."

The Black Tigers all piled into the two vans and headed to Lilo's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red experiment was kissing Stitch. The red experiment had an insect like head, large eyes, three antenae growing out of her head, pencil thin ears, a thin, lythe body, and a demon's tail. The red experiment heard the door bell ring. "Nani, could you answer that I'm busy." The experiment asked.

"Lilo, you answer that door, I'm cooking dinner." Nani replied.

"I'd love to but I'm Dash right now."

"I'll never understand why Jumba turned you into an experiment."

"Nani, I told you before Hamsterviel created a destructive speed experiment, so we needed a speed experiment of our own. Since Jumba can't create any more experiments, I volunteered to be changed. The side effect of my being able to date Stitch is just a bonus."

"Oh, I'll just bet on that Lilo."Nani said sarcasticaly. "You know we agreed that you could answer the door as Dash, only if you don't call yourself Lilo, and there's always the fact you could turn yourself human again."

"Fine. Stitch, I'll go answer the door." Lilo said as she concentrated and changed back into her human form. She got dressed and walked to the front door. She opened the door and saw a familliar looking redhead woman and a familiar blond man standing in front of a group of women. "Kim, is that you, and Ron?" Lilo asked.

"Yes, Lilo, it is. We're married, didn't you get the invite?" Ron asked.

"Well, Nani couldn't get time off from her work, so she wouldn't let me go."

"What about the aliens Uncle Jumba and Aunt Pleakley?" Kim asked.

"Why, Kim, I don't know what you mean." Lilo said uncomfortably.

"Lilo, we all know about aliens. By the way, my name is Hope. I'm Ron's wife too." Hope said as she held out her hand.

"So, it's true, You're all married. I didn't think it was possible." Lilo said.

"Lilo, anything is possible for a Possible." Kim said with a smile.

"Kim, that's cool. Did you just make that up?"

"No, Lilo. That has been my family's unofficial motto for as long as there have been Possibles."

"How long has your family been around?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, my family has been the Possibles since the time of the Ancient Romans. Now as I asked before, why couldn't you go with Jumba and Pleakley?"

"Well, since you know they're aliens, I'll tell you the story. Jumba was an evil genius, created illegal genetic experiments. The Galactic Alliance arrested Jumba while he was creating Stitch. Yes, Stitch is an alien."

"No duh, Lilo. A blue dog? Come on who is that going to fool?" Marcella asked.

"Actually, Marcella, you'd be surprised. I fell for it. The only reason I figured it out was I had to fight Warmonga. She made it clear that she was an alien. Before then I didn't believe in aliens." Kim said.

"Anyway, He was given probation, and has to do community service. While you were getting married, Jumba was off world doing his community service work again. Pleakley went with him to make sure he worked, and with Nani at work noone could take me. Nani said she would not be locked up for child endangerment so I couldn't go."

"Well, good news, I've got a DVD of our wedding, so you and Nani could at least see our wedding."

"Well, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"We're on our honeymoon, and decided to meet you." Shego said.

"Wait a minute, you worked for that blue man who took Stitch." Lilo said.

"Not any more. I've decided to become a hero again."

"And you believed her?" Lilo asked Ron.

"Yes, I do, Lilo, as does the President and Interpol. They both pardened Shego for her past criminal activities."

"That means she can't be charged with her past thefts?"

"Yes. I'm no longer a criminal. Now I'm a private investigator who is trying to make up for my criminal past."

"If you try to kidnap Stitch, you'll be sorry, I promise you." Lilo said in a threating tone. "Well come on in, I'd like to see the wedding." Lilo continued in a friendlier tone.

The Black Tigers entered Lilo's home. Kim inserted the DVD into Lilo's player. "Hey, Nani, do you want to see Kim's and Ron's wedding?" Lilo asked.

"What are you talking about." Nani asked as she entered the room. She was shocked at the number of people in the house.

"Hi, Nani, we're the Black Tigers." Ron said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Nani, and why are you here?"

"Well several years ago, I helped your sister get her little dog/alien Stitch from my archenemy Dr. Drakken." Kim said.

"You're Kim Possible, the teen hero?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here? If Lilo or Stitch broke it, I'll pay for it what ever it is."

"Nothing like that at all, Nani. We were here on our honeymoon, and decided to drop in."

"I remember, there was a huge media show of your wedding. Something about it being the first legal polygamy marriage in fifty years."

"What do you mean, sis?" Lilo asked.

"Well, normally, one man marries one woman. They, however, managed to get a legal marriage of one man and twelve women. I want to know how."

"There were extenuating circumstances around our wedding. We explained at all to the President with help from Dr.Director of GJ. The President understood our problem and agreed to legalize our marriage.She went so far as to officiate our wedding. Now we were just about to show Lilo the DVD of our wedding, would you like to see it?" Monique explained.

"Well, I didn't expect so many people for dinner.."

"Don't worry, we'll eat out." Liz said.

"Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, come on down to the living room." Lilo called out.

Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley all gathered in the living room and after being filled in, they all agreed to view the DVD. After everyone found a seat, Kim started the DVD and everyone saw the wedding. "That was great, I'm sorry I missed it." Lilo said.

"I told you before, I couldn't get the time off." Nani explained.

"Nani, if something like this ever took place again, would you trust us to look after Lilo?" Kim asked.

"Not that I'm saying yes, but how would we get in touch with you?"

"My website is still up and running, just leave a message on my site."

"I'll think about it." Nani responded.

"That's all we ... ask, Nani." Jessica said. Jessica and the other Black Tigers all felt a wave of supernatural power as Jessica spoke.

"Well, we have to be off right now. We'll be back later." Ron said as the Black Tigers left Lilo's house.

"What was that about?" Nani asked.

"I don't know." Lilo replied as she closed the door.

"I want to see your daily events program." Pleakley said.

"Megga turn on." Stitch said.

"And this just in, reports of people acting strange at the mall here in Kuaui Town. According to some people, the people acting strange are like zombies." The news reporter said.

"Jumba, did you create a zombie making experiment?" Nani asked with an angry tone.

"Big Girl knows Evil Genius doesn't make any more experiments." Jumba replied.

"And what about before you were caught?"

"Big Girl, Evil Genius created 626 Experiments, and Little Girl caught them all."

"So this isn't an experiment?"

"Big Girl, this not Jumba's experiment, however Hamsterviel might have created it.

"Come on, Stitch, we have to go." Lilo yelled as she ran up the stairs. A few minutes later a red blur ran from Lilo's house toward the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Black Tigers, suit up and get ready for battle. We got monsters to slay." Ron said as the girls prepared to do battle.

TBC

AN: Will Lilo notice the changes to the Black Tigers? Will she tell them about her changes? Will she join the Black Tigers? You'll just have to read and see. I'm always open to suggestions for locations and opponents for later arcs. I'm also open to your suggestions of what you would like to read.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 2

The Black Tigers all arrived at the mall, they noticed that there were a blue alien and a red alien fighting twenty zombies.

"Zombies, just great." Ron said.

"So, Master, those things are reanimated dead?" Shego asked.

"No, Shego, they were created by a virus. They are not dead, only partially dead. They survive by stealing the life from humans. Just don't let them bite you. That's how you get infected." Ron answered.

"Another virus, _Tono_? I thought that vampirism is a virus." Yori said.

"It is, Yori, zombies are created that way too, as are werewolves."

"So, Master, do we kill them or just contain them?" Kim asked.

"Our primary goal is to stop the infection, by any means nessessary. Try to capture them, but do not endanger yourselves or any innocents in the process. Black Tigers, ATTACK!"

The Black Tigers drew their weapons and charged the zombies. Shego decapitated two of the zombies using her plasma sword.Jessica readied her axes and hacked another zombie. The red alien ran up in a blur and grabbed another zombie that was about to bite Hope. The alien threw the zombie into a tree. "Thanks, uh..." Hope started.

"Dash." the alien replied.

"Thanks, Dash."

"Welcome." Dash replied as she ran into the fight.

"She smells familiar. Could she be Lilo?" Hope said as she impaled another zombie on one of her sai. She decapitated it with her other sai. Bonnie pounded on another zombie's head with her tonfa batons. She pushed a secret button on them and a small laser blade appeared at the end of her batons, and she sliced its head off. Monique was backed into a corner by three zombies. Dash ran up to give her a hand, then she came to a stop, shocked by what she saw. Monique now had blood-red glowing eyes, and three inch fangs jutting from her mouth. Monique moved with a speed even Dash found hard to follow. Monique flicked her wrist, and extended a blade from her bo staff. She sliced one zombie in half, decapitated a second zombie, and impaled the third through the heart. All three zombies were dead before the first one hit the ground. Monique smiled sadistically as she saw them fall.

"What in the world? Dash asked to herself. She looked around and saw the Black Tigers had surrounded the last zombie. All the other zombies were lying dead on the ground. The zombie charged at Kim and she knocked it out with her kali sticks. Tara knelt down and felt for a pulse.

"I don't know what is a normal pulse for a zombie, but at least it has one."

"Now what, Master?" Kim asked.

"Now we take it to the hospital, restrain it, and try to find a cure for it."

"Lilo, could you show us the way to the nearest hospital?" Hope asked to Dash.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dash replied.

"Dash naga Lilo." Stitch chimed in.

"Lilo, I can tell it's you by your scent. Now, does Nani know about this?"

"I can tell that you won't fall for my usual excuses, so I'll explain about this, if you tell me about your changes."

"What changes?" Kim asked.

"Well for one, she's a vampire." Dash said as she pointed to Monique.

"What do you mean?" Monique asked.

"I saw you with glowing eyes and sharp fangs in your mouth. You also moved so fast, even I had a hard time following your moves."

"If you're right, and I'm not saying you are, why aren't you scared of me?"

"Because vampires are cool."

"Great, just like the Tweebs. She doesn't understand what it's like to need blood so badly, and I hope she never finds out." Kim muttered.

"Who are the Tweebs?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes, Kim, I did. My hearing is very sharp in this form. I can also tell that you're a vampire too. So how many vampires are there among you?"

Ron looked at each of the girls individually, and spoke with them telepathicaly.

"We'll tell you on one condition, you will never tell anyone as long as you live." Ron said.

"If you do tell anyone, the punishment will be unpleasant, and lethal." Marcella added with a fanged smile.

"Marcella, remember the rules. Humans are friends not food." Ron scolded.

"Sorry, Master. I just get so hungry some times."

"So there's at least three vampires?"

"Wrong on both accounts, there are ten of us, and we are dhampirs, not vampires." Hope said.

"TEN!?!" Dash asked excitedly. "By the way, what's a dhampir?"

"I'll explain, long story short (1), Kim and Ron, on vacation, found a coffin. They brought it back to Middleton, and a villian named Drakken awoke the vampire sleeping in the coffin. Dracula turned Drakken, Marcella, Liz, Crystal, Jessica, Bonnie, Monique, Hope, Tara, and me into vampires." Zita explained. "Tara is the one who actually bit Kim and turned her as well, but instead of her being a slave like us, Master saved her and made her a dhampir, half-vampire. Master then saved us from our slavery to Dracula, and bonded to us. When he did so, we became dhampirs too. Now he is our master and we are his bodyguards."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Only our closest friends and relatives, a total of thirteen people."

"What about the other two of you?"

"Yori and I are normal humans who are bonded to Master." Shego answered.

"What's with all this bonding?"

"An ancient prophesy. I was to bond with twelve women, ten were vampires, one a criminal, and one an innocent. Since I bonded with Shego, she'll never commit another crime as long as I live. She loves me too much for that."

"Besides, the main reason I became a villian is to make money, which Master has plenty of. The other reason is to find a challenge to fight, now that I'm a supernatural hunter, I find decent challenges in my line of work. If not, I could always spar with one of my sisters." Shego said as she gestured to the other girls.

"Now what about you?" Kim asked.

"Well, my story is this. My change can be traced to one villian, one some of you already know."

"Let me guess, Hamsterwheel?" Kim said.

"Actually, his name is Hamsterviel. He was furious I beat him to all of Stitch's cousins."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, Jumba and Hamsterviel created 626 different experiments. The last one was Stitch. During an attempt to retrieve the other 625 experiments, the experiments were released on the island. Stitch and I were in a race against Hamsterviel to find all the experiments. We found them all and turned them from bad to good, and found their one true place."

"Their one true place?"

"The one place where they would be happy without being a villian."

"And those cousins are the other 625 experiments?"

"Yes."

"That's what Jumba meant by calling Rufus 607." Ron said.

"Correct. We thought Rufus was one of the experiments, until Stitch said he was not a cousin."

"How did he know?"

"All of his cousins have a particuliar smell. Stitch noticed that Rufus didn't smell like his cousins. Where is Rufus anyway?"

"He's back home at our mansion."

"You live in a mansion!?!" Dash asked with surprise.

"Well it helps to be worth ten billion dollars."

"You came from a very rich family!"

"No, Lilo, I invented the Naco, sold at Bueno Nacho. Each month, they give me one nickel for every naco sold world-wide."

"That must be like a thousand dollars."

"Try more like a million dollars."

"_**HOW MUCH!?!?!?!"**_

"I also recieve royalities from Nakasumi Enterprises for several game designs, I also get financial backing from actor Timothy North, and CEO of Nakasumi Enterprises, Nakasumi-San himself."

Dash stared slack jawed at Ron.

"Dash, O.K.?" Stitch asked.

"I'm fine, Stitch, I just never thought I'd meet someone who had so much money."

"What is it with people acting crazy when they find out how much money I have?"

"I seem to remember an incident in which you called yourself 'The Ron'. It was the time you got your first Royality check from Bueno Nacho." Kim said.

"O.K., Kim, you got me there."

"What happened?"

"Well, Master got a check from Bueno Nacho marked Naco Royalities. The check was for 99 Million dollars, and Master went a little crazy over the money." Kim answered.

"A little, seemed more like a lot to me." Bonnie chimed in.

"You have a right to talk, Bonnie, I seem to remember you suddenly realizing you liked him just after he cashed his check. Then losing intrest in him just after Drakken stole the money." Monique said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Master went a little crazy, until his money was stolen." Kim continued.

"So he gets 99 million dollars each month?"

"No, that check was for five years of royalities. The check is usually for 1.5 million dollars. Now about your story."

"Alright, This is the story of how I became an experiment." Lilo started.

TBC

AN: (1) For the full story, read Prince of Darkness found in Kim Possible catagory.

Next chapter I'll explain exactly what happened to Lilo to cause her to change. The entire chapter will be told as a flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 3

"Well it all started when a new experiment appeared on the island." Dash started.

---Begin Flashback---

_"Lilo! Lilo, problem." Stitch said to Lilo._

_"What's the problem?" Lilo asked._

_"New cousin. Naga Jumba's experiment."_

_"A new experiment, not one created by Jumba? How could it be a cousin if Jumba didn't create it?"_

_"Evil Genius will answer that question, Little Girl. Evil Genius and Hamsterviel both created Jumba's experiments."_

_"So, Hamsterviel knows how to create an experiment? Then why was he so intrested in Stitch's cousins?"_

_"As you humans say, Little Girl.' Why reinvent the wheel?'."_

_"Mega naga understand." Stitch said._

_"Jumba is saying 'the experiments were already created so why not use them.' So that's why Hamsterviel wanted Stitch's cousins. He'll start creating more since all 625 of Stitch's cousins are now good."_

_"And I thought that we wouldn't have to worry about aliens anymore after you helped that Reuben alien." Nani said._

_"Nani, this is what my life is now. I've got to make sure that Hamsterviel never wins. Stitch's cousins were just the start, until Hamsterviel stops being a threat to the world, my fight's not over yet. Come on, Stitch, lets go after that new cousin."_

_"Naga. Mega naga capture cousin."_

_"What do you mean you can't catch the experiment?" Lilo asked._

_Stitch spoke in an alien language._

_"626 is saying 'Experiment too fast for me to catch.' 626 created to be better then all 625 of his cousins. This must be one fast experiment." Jumba said._

_"Don't we have a fast cousin to handle the experiment?"_

_"Little Girl, Jumba didn't think speed was evil enough for Evil Genius experiment."_

_"You didn't create a speed experiment?!?"_

_"Evil Genius didn't know he had to create one. However, Jumba has evil genius plan to deal with this."_

_"How did you come up with a plan so fast?" Nani asked._

_"Actually, Jumba thought of plan months ago, when Jumba saw how much Little Girl and 626 meant to each other. Jumba planned to tell Little Girl later, but Jumba created experiment serum. Anyone who drinks serum becomes an experiment."_

_"__**WHAT?!?**__" Nani asked with shock._

_"Big Girl, Jumba figured that since Little Girl and 626 loved each other,and since Big Girl wouldn't allow Little Girl to date 626 as a human, Jumba created serum so Little Girl could be experiment, and date 626."_

_"You were going to experiment on my sister without me knowing?"_

_"Big Girl, Jumba understands how tight human families are. Jumba would not actually use serum without Big Girl's, Little Girl's, and 626's permission. Jumba only created experiment serum should everyone say yes."_

_"I have a couple of questions. One: If I took the serum, could I become human again? and Two: What would be my powers?" Lilo asked._

_"Little Girl, I already designed serum to become human at will. The second answer is I'll tailor the serum to give you super speed."_

_"How long will it take?" Lilo asked._

_"Lilo, you're not really considering drinking that serum, are you?" Nani asked with fear in her voice._

_"Nani, I told you, my life is now fighting Hamsterviel. If I have to become an experiment to do it, fine. Besides, you heard Jumba, I can become human at will. I say yes, I'll do it."_

_"Lilo sure?" Stitch asked._

_"Yes, Stitch."_

_"Stitch support."_

_"Thanks, Stitch." Lilo said as she wrapped her arms around Stitch and gave him a hug._

_"Not that I'm agreeing to this, but if I did, Lilo, you have to agree to certain terms. First, you must agree to not be an alien all the time. Second, you must agree to select an alien name for yourself. Third, you must agree to never reveal your change to anyone. I don't want anyone to know my sister is now an alien."_

_"Alright, I agree to those terms. I don't want Myrtle and her friends to tease me anymore than normal. Besides I still have to go to school."_

_"Jumba, are you sure that Lilo will be safe?"_

_"Jumba is sure Big Girl."_

_"Stitch look after Lilo. Stitch naga allow harm to Lilo."_

_"Fine, but if anything happens to Lilo, __**I'LL KILL YOU, JUMBA!!**__"_

_"Big Girl need not worry about Little Girl, Jumba included accelerated healing in serum. Little Girl will be almost as invincible as 626."_

_"I'll hold you to that, Jumba. How long to make the changes to the serum?"_

_"A couple of minutes. The serum will take effect in five hours."_

_"Then start on it. You have my permission."_

_Jumba left to finish the serum. A few minutes later he returned. "Little Girl, here is the serum. Drink it and in five hours you'll be an experiment."_

_"Down the hatch." Lilo said just before she drank the serum._

_Five hours later Lilo started to scream in pain._

_"__**WHAT DID YOU DO TO LILO?!?!?**__" Nani shouted._

_"Big Girl, Little girl's DNA is being altered. The process is painful, but not fatal. She'll adjust to the pain as she changes between forms."_

_"You didn't mention this before."_

_"Because there's nothing Evil Genius can do about it. Lilo must live with the pain."_

_"I'm alright it's over. The pain is gone." Lilo said as she stood up again._

_Nani saw her sister in her experiment form. "Lilo?"_

_"Actually, Nami, I'm now Dash. Or are you forgetting your own conditions."_

_"O.K. Dash. You got me there."_

_"Come on, Stitch. We have an evil cousin to stop."_

_"Little Girl, wait. Hamsterviel must have created the experiment to be pure evil, not unlike 627 I created. Capture the experiment and hand it over to Galactic Alliance. I'll call them up and arrange a transport."_

_"I'll try to convert the experiment until they get here. Come on, Stitch."_

_"O.K., Dash."_

_Dash picked up Stitch and carried him to the town. "Stitch, find the experiment."_

_Stitch started to sniff around. Dash followed him as he led her through the town. A blue blur ran from the bank. "Dash, look." Stitch said as he pointed at the blur._

_"I'll take him." Dash replied. Dash started to run after the experiment. Stitch stayed put holding onto the capture container. Dash caught up with the blue experiment. the experiment looked like just like Stitch. She punched the experiment before he saw her. He hit the ground and Dash came to a stop. Dash ran back to Stitch to retrieve the container. "Stitch, give me the container."_

_"O.K. Dash." Stitch gave her the container, and she ran back to the unconscious experiment. She put the experiment into the container, and locked it.She and Stitch headed home. When they got there, they saw someone familiar. "Gantu. What are you doing here?" Dash asked._

_"What's this another trog?" Gantu replied._

_"Look, Gantu, we called you here to handle this thing." Nani said as she held up the container._

_"So, I've been told. I'm glad I'm no longer assigned to this mudball of a planet. You have too many trogs running around here." Nani handed the container to Gantu, and Gantu left._

_"You're right, Lilo, Gantu is a big dummy."_

_"Always has been." Dash said with a smile._

---End Flashback---

"That's my story." Dash said.

"You knock the experiment out with one hit?" Hope asked.

"Well, when running at full speed, my punches with my increased strength cause some real damage." Dash said.

"Do you trust, Gantu?" Kim asked.

"Well, at first no, but in the end he helped Stitch, his cousins, and me save Earth. He won back his place in the Galactic Alliance. If they trust him why shouldn't I?"

"Just like Shego right, Dash?"

"Well, I guess you could be right. I'll give her a chance. How are you going to get back to your hotel this late?"

"I don't know." Ron said.

"Try the Birds of Paradise Hotel in town. I'll give you directions."

"I guess for one night." Zita said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 4

Dash led them to the nearest hospital. The Black Tigers entered the hospital, and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, we need to talk with someone who is in charge." Kim said to the nurse sitting at the desk.

"What?" The Nurse replied.

"We are the Private Investigators known as the Black Tigers, and we need to borrow your laboratories." Ron said.

"I can't authorize that." The Nurse said.

"That's why we want to talk with the hospital administrator to get the authority to use the laboratories."

"Well, the adminstrator is busy tonight, he'll be here tomorrow. You can talk to him then."

"We'll come back then." Ron said as they walked out of the door.

"Master, what do we do with that zombie we captured?" Kim asked.

"Tara, do you still have your med kit?"

"Yes, Master, why do you want it?"

"Is there still enough Phenobarbitol to knock out a rampaging bull elephant?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. We'll just have to restrain the zombie tonight, and hopefully tomorrow Mo will find a cure."

"Why did you ask if I had my kit?"

"If the zombie wakes up, we'll need the Phenobarbitol to knock it out again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kim, do you think Lilo would make a good member of The Black Tigers?" Liz asked while the Black Tigers sat in their room for the night.

"I don't know, but what about Nani?" Kim answered.

"What about Nani?"

"Well Nani is Lilo's older sister, and her legal guardian. Do you really think that she would let Lilo join us especially after we tell her that we are monster hunters?"

"Good point."

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked as he walked in.

"Well, Master, we were talking about if Lilo would make a good member to the team." Kim answered.

"I think that her speed and strength would make a valuable asset. After all, she saved me from one of the zombies." Hope chimed in.

"When did this happen?" Monique asked.

"During the fight, I was almost bitten by one of the zombies. I saw Lilo threw that zombie into a tree, and impaled it on a branch. That was when I noticed her smell."

"I saw that too, she then saw Mo fight off those zombies that had her pinned." Kim said.

"That must be when she saw me change. Sorry about that, Master. We wouldn't have had to tell her if she hadn't seen me change."

"Mo, and this goes for the rest of you dhampirs too, I'd rather tell people about us, and your condition, than lose one of you. Always remember that, because I love you all. So never be afraid to reveal your true self during a fight."

"What about the information being classified?" Hope asked.

"The government and I don't want you girls going around telling people about you condition. If you did, some small minded people might try to kill you."

"Why is that, Master?"

"Hope, remember when you thought you were a monster?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, some people would agree with you. To them, anything that is not human is a monster. If they found out about you, they would try to kill you until they succeeded, or you killed them in defense."

"Master, we wouldn't tell people anyway, who would believe us if we told them the truth? After all I had a hard time believing the truth even after I saw Drakken as a vampire." Kim said.

"Dracula turned Drakken, your archenemy?" Jessica asked.

"Yeh, Jess, I was there. I normally help Drakken when he got in over her head, but when Dracula bit Drakken all I could do was scream." Shego said with remorse in her voice.

"Don't worry, Shego. When Drakken awoke, all I could do was hide behind Master. He had to kill Drakken to save me." Kim replied.

"Actually, KP, Dracula killed Drakken, I just killed what Dracula made Drakken into."

"So Dracula killed us too?" Hope asked with tears welling in her eyes.

"Hope, you were all different. Dracula didn't destroy your will."

"He made us do all those terrible things."

"Yes, but you still could fight him. My parents, not to mention Josh and Felix, and so many others, he reduced them to pure puppets." Ron said as he had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Master, I just didn't want them to torture you any more." Crystal said.

"I don't blame you for killing them. I blame Dracula and Fukushima for turning them and forcing you to kill them. Never think otherwise, Crystal."

"Thank you, Master. I just didn't want my killing your parents bother you in any way."

"It never will, Crystal, it never will." Ron kissed Crystal on the lips.

"Hey, Master, give us some of that." Kim whined. "Or else, we'll repeat the bleachers incident."

"_**OH HELL NO!**_ _**I DON'T WANT THAT REPEATED!**_"

All the girls had a devilish smile on their faces.

"_**I SAID NO!!! **_I do not want you to put me through that again."

"But, Master, it was so much fun." Shego said with a smile.

"Fun for you, but not so much for me. I was sore for the rest of the day. I just really can't handle sex with all twelve of you at once. I've tried it twice now, and both times I was sore for the rest of the day."

"Aww, poor little Master, want your guardians to make you feel better?" Kim said in a mock motherly tone.

"Yeah, we'll make you feel real good." Bonnie chimed in. The other girls agreed.

"I said _**NO!**_ I know you've all heard this, but _**NO MEANS NO!!**_ I do not want you girls to gang up on me like that again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master." All the girls said sadly, wearing the trademark Puppy Dog Pout.

"Look we'll explore my limits. I know that I can handle a three-way, and I'm willing to explore the possibility of more."

"Oh really, how about a ..." Liz started.

"If any of you suggest a thirteen-way, none of you will have any fun with me tonight." All the girls started pouting again.

"Actually, I was going to suggest a five-way."

"With who?"

"How about Kim, Shego, Bonnie, and me?" Zita asked.

"Sure as long as we get a shot before you four have another five-way with Master." Crystal said.

"Honestly, why is it everything with you girls seem like foreplay?"

"What do you mean, Master?" Kim asked.

"For example, tonight we fought all those zombies, now we're talking about having sex."

"That's just how much we love you, Master." Hope said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Dash, how did the fight go?" Nani asked.

"Well, I didn't have to do much fighting. Those Black Tigers arrived and fought the zombies. It was amazing to watch them fight."

"Well, what do you expect from Possible Kim?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah, for an earth teen, Kim Possible is one of the best I've ever seen. That's why I joined her fan club." Pleakley said.

"Kim has a fan club?" Nani asked.

"Yes, she is a world famous teen hero. She has saved the world many times now. We were there when she saved the world for the thirteenth time."

"That would explain the media blitz around her wedding. It's not everyday a world famous heroine gets married. Now why did the Black Tigers attack those zombies?"

Dash relayed the story to Nani, all about Dracula, the vampires, the bonding, and the slaying of Dracula. "Now they are freelance supernatural hunters that work for Global Justice. What ever 'freelance' means."

"It means that they work for anyone's money. You know that hero in the comics Spiderman you like to read?"

"Yes."

"Well as that guy, Peter Parker, was freelance. He sold his photos to the highest bidder. My guess is law agencies bid on the Black Tigers services when it comes to fighting monsters."

"That sounds like a fun life."

"I don't like the idea of you living like that. I don't understand how their parents could allow them to do that."

"With a few exceptions, their parents are all dead."

"What?"

"They told me that Dracula, after he turns someone, kills all the family members of his new slave."

TBC

AN: Should Lilo join the Black Tigers? If she does, how would Nani react? What do you think? I am open to suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 5

An experiment that looked like Stitchas a zombie walked to Lilo's house. the zombie experiment looked to the army of zombies behind it. "Infect everyone in the house." It commanded and the zombies started to approach the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcella stood stiff as a board and had a glazed look in her eyes. Then she suddenly collapsed. "Master, Lilo and her family need our help. They're being attacked by zombies."

"Black Tigers mount up and move out." Ron ordered. The Black Tigers gathered and headed to their vans.

They drove to Lilo's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo just finished relaying the story of the Black Tigers to Nani and her Ohana when there was a pounding on the door. "I'll answer it." Pleakley said. "Hello?" Pleakley started to scream when he saw the zombies. "_**Zombies. Help, Lilo!**_"

Lilo ran to Pleakley and threw him back into the house. She then slammed the door shut. The zombies started to pound on the door. "Those zombies are attacking us, we need to run now."

"I thought that you and the Black Tigers beat the zombies." Nani said.

"_**JUST RUN, NOW!!!!**_" Lilo's Ohana started to run away from the zombies; however, the zombies had the house totally surrounded. They could not escape the zombies. "Great we can't even get to Jumba's ship." Lilo said as she started to retreat back into the house seeing the zombies everywhere. "Stitch, we have to get to Jumba's ship so we can get everyone out of this."

"Yes." Stitch agreed.

Dash and Stitch started to attack the zombies. "Lilo, don't try it." Nani called. "Just wait for help to get here."

"No time, Nani, we have to deal with them now." Dash called back as she charged the zombies.

"_**LILO!!!!!!!**_" Nani screamed as she saw Dash disappear in the sea of zombies. Nani tried to chase after Dash, but Jumba grabbed Nani on the shoulder.

"Big Girl, Little Girl is now an experiment, she'll be fine, but if Big Girl chases after Little Girl, Big Girl will become zombie too." The Ohana retreated back into the house. They went to Lilo's room because it was farthest from the zombies. They sat and waited for help to arrive. Some time later, zombies started to come through the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash and Stitch fought their way through the zombies, and reached Jumba's ship. Stitch took the controls and flew the ship back to their house. "Stitch, they probably hid in our room. that's the farthest place in the whole house."

"Dash, right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Tigers were driving to Lilo's House and saw a group of zombies attacking the police. They noticed the police were losing ground. "Master, what do we do? We need to help Lilo, but those police need our help now." Kim asked.

"Shego, stop the other van." Ron said into the CB. "Kim, we'll help the police. They need our help now." The Black Tigers left their vans and attacked the zombies. The Black Tigers had no problems with handing the zombies. The police were grateful to the Black Tigers. They returned to their vans and continued to Lilo's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The zombies surrounded Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley. They screamed as the zombies started to bite them. The roof then exploded as the gangplank was lowered into the room. Dash saw the zombies surround the others. "_**GET AWAY FROM MY OHANA!!!!!**_" Dash shouted as she jumped off the gangplank and charged the zombies.

Dash threw the zombies from her Ohana, but saw they were lying on the ground. "NO! NO! Please, NO! Please don't tell me I'm too late!" Dash saw zombie Nani open her eyes. Zombie Nani tried to grab Dash, but there was a noise from the first floor of the house. Kim and Crystal jump through the hole in the floor and attacked the zombies. Crystal and Kim killed the zombies, but left the three newest zombies alone. Kim knocked out zombie Nani.

"Come on, Dash. We need to get out of here, NOW."

"NO."

"Dash!"

"_**NO! **_They are my Ohana. and Ohana means noone gets left behind or forgotten."

"Dash, there's nothing we can do for them right now. We can help them, but we need time to do it." While Kim and Dash were talking, Crystal powered down her gloves, and fought the zombie Jumba, and the zombie Pleakley hand to hand. She knocked them both out.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked.

"You know that we captured one of the zombies, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are going to work on finding a cure for the virus that creates zombies. Tomorrow, Mo'll use the hospital's labs to find a cure."

"What?"

"Mo is our group's scientist, and she'll try to find a cure for the virus. When she does, we'll use it to help your Ohana. Until then, we need to go."

"Fine." Dash said with a sad look in her eyes. "Come on, we'll take Jumba's ship."

"Hold on." Kim activated her wrist Kimmunicator. "Master, Crystal and I will return to the hotel with Dash and Stitch in Jumba's ship."

"What about the others?"

"We're too late. They were changed."

"Fine, we'll meet you there." Kim turned off her Kimmunicator.

"Dash, we need to go now."

"Fine come with me." Dash led Kim and Crystal up the gangplank. and to the cockpit.

"Where Ohana?"

"Our Ohana was turned into monsters. There is nothing we can do for them. We need to leave."

"Ohana means noone gets left behind,..."

"Or forgotten. I know, I taught you that, Stitch. However, there is nothing we can do right now. The Black Tigers have a plan, but right now the battle is lost."

"Meega naga lose."

"Stitch, it must be hard to accept, but we couldn't save our Ohana. That doesn't mean we'll stop trying, just that there's nothing we can do right now. We have to leave."

"Meega naga like."

"I know you don't like it, neither do I, but we have to do it."

Stitch muttered something in an alien language.

"What did Stitch say?" Kim asked.

"You don't want to know." Dash responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron turned off his Kimmunicator. "We need to retreat, now."

"_Tono_, what about helping Lilo and her Ohana?" Yori asked.

"I'll tell you all later, we must fall back." Ron noticed the Black Tigers were tarting to get tired. "Black Tigers, fall back, retreat to the hotel."

The Black Tigers fell back and retreated to the vans. Ron and Shego drove to the hotel, and saw an alien ship land behind the hotel. The Black Tigers met in the hotel room.

"I'm sorry, Master. We tried, but there was just too many of them." Marcella said.

"I know, Marcella. There are three ways to gain victory. One, be stronger than your opponent. Two, out number your opponent. Three, out strategize your opponent. The evil here went with number two, create enough zombies to wear us all down, and infect us at our weakest moment."

"I think that the evil was an experiment created by Hamsterviel."

TBC

AN: This does not look good for the heros. Lilo's entire Ohana was turned into zombies. Will Monique really find a cure for the zombie virus? Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 6

"You mean like Stitch?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I think that Hamsterviel created another experiment to cause this problem." Dash answered.

"Why would he do that?" Liz asked.

"Hamsterviel wants to take over the universe. He controls a zombie experiment, drops it onto a planet, watch it infect everyone, and the planet serves him."

"That's a very good plan. Better than anything Drakken ever thought of." Shego said.

"Kim, what did you mean by tweebs?" Dash asked.

"The Tweebs are my younger brothers, Jim and Tim. They are twins and dweebs so I call them the tweebs, or twin dweebs."

"Where are they?"

"They're with our parents, back in Middleton." Liz answered.

"I thought Kim's parents were still alive."

"They are, as we told you Dracula killed most of our parents, so Kim's parents adopted all of us." Monique said.

Shego grabbed an ashtray and lit one of her cigerettes.

"Those will kill you, um, Shego. Wasn't it?" Dash asked.

Shego blew out a stream of smoke. "Yes it is. I also know these are bad for me, but I got addicted wile working for Drakken."

"Why?"

"Drakken was so stupid, I just needed something to relax me, so I started to smoke."

"Drakken, that blue guy?"

"Yes, he was a complete moron."

"What makes you say that?"

Shego relayed the story about the shifting continents to Dash. "See what I mean?"

"Yes, Drakken really was stupid."

"Master, what do we do now?" Kim asked.

"What is this master thing all about?"

"You remember about the bonding?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Well, after they bonded to me, they started to call me Master. I tried to break them of it, but failed. I really hate that they call me that, but they won't stop."

Kim suddenly gained a look of shock. "Master, I can't believe I never thought of this before, but where is Hana?"

"Don't worry, Kim. Hana wasn't in Middleton when Dracula attacked. My Aunt June took her to visit my cousin for a week. They left the day before I discovered our friends were vampires. When the situation got worse, I called Aunt June and told her to keep Hana until I dealt with the situation."

"That's good, I didn't fancy the idea that Dracula controled that weapon."

"Who is Hana?" Shego asked as she extinguished her cigerette.

"Hana Stoppable is my adopted sister. My parents adopted the ultimate weapon of good, and didn't know it."

"The ultimate weapon of good?"

"I'll take it from here _Tono."_ Yori said. "The Yamanouchi school guarded the ultimate weapon of good for years.When we found out that the Han would have to fight the Yono, we sent the Han to Master so he could train her in ninja skills. We hoped that when the Yono attacked she would be able to handle things. Master did not fail us, and Hana won the fight."

"And the Yono is?" Liz asked.

"The ultimate weapon of evil."

"Why is there an ultimate weapon of evil?"

"Nature is balanced. Yin and Yang. Good and Evil. When the Han was created, the Yono was created too."

"Years, so Hana is older than I am?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes and no. The Han is an object that can be changed into different forms, like your swords. Only Master Sensei knows how to alter its form. He altered the Han into Hana because Hana was needed. Hana is only one year old, so you are older than her, but the Han itself is much older. almost as old as the Yamanouchi school itself."

"Your swords can alter forms? I know that they can go from those bracelets to swords, but what else can they become?" Shego asked.

"They can become any weapon in existence. I could turn them into katanas, tonfa batons, axes, or any other weapon I want."

"How?"

"My Mystical Monkey Power."

"Your what?" Dash asked.

"My Mystical Monkey Power. I got it years ago, back when Kim and I first met Monkey Fist. He gained some of the Mystical Monkey Power, but I gained the bulk of that power."

"Master, who is Fukushima?" Marcella asked.

"Fukushima was a ninja at the Yamanouchi school while I was an exchange student there. He helped Monkey Fist steal the Lotus Blade, then he pretended to help me retrieve the sword. Yori came and really helped me retrieve the sword. Fukushima was kicked out of the school because he handed the school's greatest treasure to Monkey Fist. I hadn't seen him since until the Dracula incident. I knew it was Fukushima because he is the only one who ever called me 'outsider'. After all I was not trained at Yamanouchi for most of my life. It's getting late, time to turn in ladies."

"Yes, Master." The Black Tigers responded with smiles on their faces.

"And no. We won't play tonight, we have a young guest."

All the tigers groaned.

The zombie tied up in the living room started to groan.

"Tara, the zombie needs to go to sleep."

"Yes, Master." Tara replied as she got out her Medical Kit. She took out a syringe and injected the contents into the zombie. The zombie stopped moving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did everyone get infected?" The Zombie experiment asked.

The zombie Nani groaned.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

The zombie Nani groaned.

"There were two escapees? How did this happen?"

The zombie Nani groaned.

"Who were these women?"

The zombie Nani groaned.

"The Black Tigers? Who are they?"

The zombie Nani groaned.

"So this Kim Possible could be a problem?"

The zombie Nani groaned.

"Where would Lilo and Stitch hide?"

The zombie Nani groaned.

"You think that they are with these Black Tigers?"

The zombie Nani groaned.

"These Black Tigers are going to be tough, I've already lost several children to them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Dash, Stitch, and the Black Tigers woke up.

TBC

AN: How will the Black Tigers deal with the experiment? What will the experiment do to deal with the Black Tigers? Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 7

"Master, until Mo finds a cure, Lilo and Stitch need someone to look after them. Why don't they stay with us? Would you like that Lilo?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. I have a hard enough time taking care of the twelve of you." Ron responded.

"Master, I hate to remind you, but Lilo is below legal age. Without a guardian, we'll have to hand her over to the authorities." Monique replied.

"I don't mind staying with you guys, but I'll need to get some clothes from my house." Dash commented.

"Shego and Yori, you two escort Dash back to her house and then meet us at the hospital." Ron ordered.

"Yes, Master." Shego and Yori said together. Ron groaned.

"What was that about?" Dash asked Kim.

"Master's biggest fear is that we'll lose our individuality, that we would become twelve people operating with one mind between us."

"You mean like a bug?"

"Well, like a colony of ants. He's afraid of us becoming mindless slaves, and if we all talk at the same time, he thinks that might be happening."

"Why?"

"Because after the bond, our minds have been completely linked. At least he got over his fear of monkeys."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not. Lets just say a _**REALLY BAD CAMPING EXPERIENCE**_, and leave it at that."

"Must have been, for that reaction."

"It was, when we were younger, just mention monkeys and Master would freak out."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Pre-K. There was a bully picking on me and took my Pandaroo. Master tried to stand up for me, and got pushed on the ground. I stood up and belted the bully. He never tried to push either of us around anymore."

"Pandaroo? You collected Cuddle-Buddies?"

"Still do, or did." Kim said with a frown.

"What happened?"

"My house blew up. A few weeks ago."

"How?"

"Dracula. He had some of his minions blow up my house. I don't know why, probably to throw me off the trail."

"Of what?"

"Dracula kidnapped my parents."

"What happened?"

"Dracula used mind control on my parents."

"Why?"

"He tried to perform a spell to make me his bride, but Master attacked and killed him.

"You've been friends since Pre-K?"

"Yes."

"What is it like to know someone for that long?"

"There are no secrets between us. We know each other like we know ourselves, even more so, with the bonding."

"What do you mean no secrets?"

"We were there for each other for every major event in our lives. Everything from the first day of school to every birthday we had. We even shared all of our classes."

"Alright ladies, let's get moving."

Shego and Yori drew their weapons. "Lilo let's go to your house." Shego said.

Shego, Yori and Dash left to go to her house. "Master, since Shego is escorting Lilo, could I drive the second van?" Kim asked.

"I don't see why not." Ron said.

The remaining Black Tigers piled into their vans, and drove to the hospital with thier zombie captive. Ron entered the hospital first. He walked up to the nurses desk. "Hello My name is Ron Stoppable. I need to talk to the hospital administrator."

"About what?"

"My team the Black Tigers need to use the hospital labs."

"For what reason?"

"We found a dangerous virus and need to find the cure."

"We'll be able to find the cure."

"Not without our help. We have access to two chemestry geniuses. This virus is extreamly dangerous, and must be cured as quickly as possible. If you contact Dr. Director, head of Global Justice, she'll vouch for us."

The nurse picked up the phone. "Sir, this is the front desk. A man called Ron Stoppable has asked to have access to our research labs. I see. Well he said that Global Justice would vouch for him. Yes, sir. I'll wait, sir." The nurse hung up the phone. "The administrator is going to call Global Justice and verify your friendship with Dr. Director. He'll call me back when he has confirmed you friendship to GJ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Robert Jones, the hospital administrator of Kokaua Memorial. I'd like to talk to Dr. Elizabeth Director." Robert said into the telephone. "It's about her supposed connection to a man named Ron Stoppable. Yes, I'll hold." Robert waited for a while. "Dr. Director, yes, I am. Yes, I am. So you do know Mr. Ron Stoppable? I wanted to know because he wants to use our research labs. You say I should trust him? My hospital is fully equipped to assist him. What do you mean he won't need our help? I see, those friends of his are really that good? I'll give him permission to use our labs. Thank you and good bye, Dr. Director." Robert hung up his phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long will this take, Mas ... Ron?" Kim asked as she walked in to the hospital.

"I'm waiting for the administrator to verify our friendship with GJ." Ron answered just then the telephone started to ring.

"Hello? Yes, sir. I understand, sir. Right away, sir. I'll tell him now, sir." The nurse hung up her phone. "You have been authorized to use our research labs."

"Thank you, and thank your boss for me" Ron told the nurse. "Kim, go retrieve the package and Monique."

"Right away." Kim responded as she left the hospital. She returned a few minutes later carrying a large sack, followed by Monique and the other Black Tigers.

"This is Monique. She'll work at finding the cure. Just escort Monique and Kim to the research labs. They'll take it from there." Ron said to the nurse.

"What is in the package?" The nurse asked.

"Before we answer that question, can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"We don't want to start a panic. If the contents of our package got out, there would be a very large panic through out the island possibly the state."

"I'll keep your secret."

"Well then, our package is the result of the virus we discovered." Kim said as she opened the bag a little, and showed the nurse that the bag contained a zombie.

The nurse gasped upon seeing the zombie.

"That's why we want to keep it a secret."

"But that thing is dead."

"No, just sleeping."

"But that thing is a reanimated corpse."

"No, it's a human infected with the virus we discovered. All we have to do is find the cure, and this poor soul will be back to being human again."

"You really think that you can find a cure?"

"Actually, I'll be the one to find a cure. I did it before." Monique chimed in.

"If you found a cure for this virus before, why don't you use it? Why research a new cure?" The nurse asked.

"I didn't find a cure for this virus, I found a cure for vampirism."

"Vampires are created by a virus? I always thought that they were evil undead demon blood suckers."

"I hope Liz didn't hear that." Kim whispered to Monique.

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY**_?" Liz shouted.

"Uh-Oh, that did it. Liz is going to blow." Kim whispered to Monique.

"_**LIZ**_,_** CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW**_. _**THAT'S AN ORDER**_." Ron shouted hoping Liz didn't go into a vampiric rage. "Bonnie and Hope, take Liz outside until she calms down."

"Liz, let's go." Bonnie said. "It's not worth draining her of her blood." She whispered into Liz's ear.

"I don't believe the nerve of that woman, calling me a blood sucker." Liz muttered under her breath as Bonnie and Hope escorted Liz outside.

"What was her problem?" The nurse asked.

TBC

AN: Why did Liz react like that? Will Monique really find a cure? What will happen to the team that went to Lilo's house? Any guesses? Keep reading to find out more.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 8

"I apologise for Liz's reaction. She was issues with anyone using the words 'blood sucker' around her." Ron commented.

"Why?" The nurse asked.

"Well as I told you, I cured the vampire virus, but she got infected before I could cure it. Her vampire master forced her to kill her own parents before we could help her. Anyone who uses the words 'blood sucker' reminds her of what she did." Monique said.

"Why did you lie to her?" Kim whispered into Monique's ear.

"Would you rather I tell her the truth that we're all dhampir's that can't be cured?" Monique whispered back.

"Good point."

"As riviting as this conversation is, we really need to get to work curing the virus." Ron commented.

"Alright, follow me." The nurse said.

All of the Black Tigers followed the nurse to the resaerch lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo, Shego, and Yori walked up to Bonnie, Liz and Hope. "What happened?" Lilo asked noticing Liz was upset.

"The nurse in there used the forbidden words in front of Liz." Bonnie answered.

"What words?" Lilo asked.

"_Blood sucker._" Shego said telepathically.

"_**EEEK!!!**_" Lilo responded.

"Sorry, I'm telepathic. Now as I was saying, if you say those words to, around, or even in the vicinity of Liz, she'll try to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not a 'blood sucker'. I just need to drink blood, that's not my fault." Liz muttered.

"Because you're a dhampir?"

"Yes, we all need to drink blood once a month. That is the only weakness we share with vampires." Bonnie responded.

"That explains you ladies walking around in the daylight, and don't need to sleep in coffins."

"Hey, Wierd-Lo, who are these people? More of your wierd friends?" A familiar voice said followed by a chorus of "Yea."s

"Hello, Myrtle. Still upset that your dog is part of my Ohana?" Lilo asked.

"No.. "Myrtle said with less conviction and left.

"Lilo, why does Myrtle call you Wierd-Lo?" Hope asked.

"Ever since Stitch came into my life, Myrtle has been mean to me."

"What was that thing about her dog?"

"Her dog, Gigi is really an experiment like Stitch. Her power is to endlessly bark to distract enemies."

"Do all the experiments have different powers?" Shego asked as she lit another cigarette.

"Yes. Some of the experiments have combat powers like Kixx, he has super strength and is a martial arts expert. Others have distracting powers like Spats, he causes arguments. The other experiments have powers that are unique like Spike, he has the power to cause people to act like buffoons."

"And what did you do with all those experiments?"

"I found their one true place."

"Their what?"

"Their one true place, the one place they truly can be happy. For example, Kixx's one true place is teaching martial arts to the townsfolk. Spats' one true place is as a wrestling coach. He causes the wrestlers to have arguements, causing them to fight for real."

"You found the one true place for every experiment?"

"Yes, except 627."

"I thought you said there was 626 experiments." Bonnie said.

"I did. Jumba created 626 experiments before he was caught by the Galactic Alliance. Later, Stitch was becoming unbearably arrogant, so Jumba created experiment 627 to teach Stitch a lesson. 627 is currently serving time in a galactic alliance prison."

"Have you calmed down now, Liz?" Hope asked.

"Yea, I've calmed down enough to not kill the nurse, if she keeps her mouth shut." Lix responded.

"Then lets get in there, Master must be waiting for us."

"I'll join you when I finish this." Shego said indicating her cigarette.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori, Lilo, Hope, Bonnie, and Liz saw Marcella following the others, so they followed her.

"Here is our research lab." The nurse announced.

"This is great, this lab is as fully stocked as the lab back home." Monique exclaimed. "I'll find the cure for sure."

"Now all we need is a gurney, preferably one with straps, to secure our guest." Kim said motioning to the bag she held.

"Isn't that bag getting heavy?" The nurse asked.

'_Oops_.' Kim thought. "I'm a lot stronger than I look." She responded.

"I'll go get that gurney for you." The nurse said as she left.

"'I'm stronger than I look.'? Where did that come from?" Jessica asked.

"I paniced when she noticed that I was still carrying the zombie. I sure couldn't tell her the truth. Someone needs to help me hold hold our guest before she gets back, or she'll start asking questions "

"I'll help you." Tara said as she grabbed one end of the bag.

"Thanks, Tara."

Monique started to gather several chemicals.

"I'm back." The nurse said as she returned. She wheeled a gurney with straps into the room. "Do you need anything else?"

"No we're fine for now, if we need anything else, we'll call you." Ron answered.

"Aloha." The nurse left.

Kim set the zombie on the on the gurney, but it started to struggle again. "Bonnie, I need help." Kim said as she pinned the zombie to the gurney. Bonnie walked up and hit the zombie in the head with one of her batons. The zombie was knocked out again.

"There ya go, K."

"Thanks, B."

"Welcome, K."

"B. K. What is that about?" Lilo asked.

"Hey, Lilo, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"It went fine, there were no zombies at my house."

"And Shego?"

"Outside." Yori answered.

"Doing?"

"What else, smoking. Now, Lilo. Bonnie likes to call people by their first initial." Hope said.

"This is great. I found the virus!" Monique exclaimed. "I was right, this virus is a variant of the vampire virus. I should be able to find a cure soon."

Lilo saw who the zombie was. "Oh, my. That is Mrs. Hasagawa."

"Do you know her?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she runs a local fruit stand."

"Welcome to our world. We knew several vampires that we fought back in Middleton." Kim said. "Master, what'll we do while we wait for Monique to find the cure?"

"We need to find where the zombies are hiding. We'll split up and search the island."

"Maybe there is an easier way, Master." Tara said. "We could use our satellite surveillance system."

"If the zombies are hiding underground, they won't show up on the satellites. However, Lilo, do you know of a place to hide a large number of zombies?"

"Well, if you're looking for something, maybe Finder could help." Lilo responded.

"Who, or what, is Finder?" Kim asked.

"Finder is one of Stitch's cousins. He has the power to find anything, or anyone, hidden anywhere. If anyone can find the zombies, he could. Stitch, go get Finder."

"Oketaba." Stitch said, then saluted Lilo, and ran off.

"He'll be back soon with Finder."

"When Finder gets here, I want Yori and Crystal to follow him." Ron instructed.

"Yes, Master." Yori and Crystal said together.

"Why those two?" Lilo asked.

"Yori and Crystal make up the recon team of the Black Tigers. Finder'll find the base, and those two'll check things out to see what we are up against. Then we plan and attack the zombies."

"Hello, Master. Hey, where did that little blue furball go?" Shego asked as she entered the room.

"Stitch went to go get Finder to find the zombies." Lilo answered.

"Standard plan, Master?" Shego asked.

"Yes, Shego. Yori and Crystal will scout the area.

"I back, and fluffy." Stitch called out as he entered the room, followed by Finder.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 9

"Before I send Finder, there is something I should tell you. Finder moves pretty fast, and he doesn't worry about anyone following him. If you're not careful, you'll lose him." Lilo warned. "Finder, I want you to find the zombie base." Finder placed his long nose to the ground and started to sniff around. Finder left the room, followed by Yori and Crystal.

"Master, I think I found the cure. Since the virus was a varient of the vampire virus, I figured that the cure was a varient of the original cure." Monique said.

"Let me guess, you'll need a pint of my blood." Ron replied.

"Yes, Master."

"Alright. Tara, let's get this over with." Ron said as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Yes, Master." Tara said as she grabbed a syringe and a beaker, and she started to extract the blood.

"Kim, if you were once vampires, couldn't the cure work on you?" Lilo asked.

"No, Lilo. For us there is no cure." Kim replied.

"I'm so sorry, Kim."

"Don't be, you didn't hurt us. Dracula did. We chose to bond with Master knowing that there was going to be a price to pay. Being incurable is the price we paid. It was either that or be undead slaves of Dracula forever, at least now we can somewhat go back to our old lives."

"Somewhat?"

"Well, there is that annoying, monthly thirst for blood, and we tend to be more vicious."

"I'm afraid to ask, but where is the blood coming from?"

"Master made a deal with a slauterhouse in Middleton. They deliver enough blood to feed us each month, and he pays them very well."

"What do you mean more vicious?"

"Take Crystal, for example. As far as she is concerned, all enemies must be killed."

"What about my ohana?"

"Don't worry, we're under orders to take your ohana alive, if possible."

"But you said..."

"I did, but you must understand something. If Master orders us to do something, we'll do it to our dying breath. Master ordered us to take your ohana alive, so none of us will kill your ohana under any conditions, ever. I've got to ask, how did you meet Stitch?"

"One day I wished on what I thought was a falling star for a companion. The next day Nani took me to the animal shelter, and I adopted Stitch. What did you guys mean earlier about the rules?"

"Master layed down three rules back when we first bonded to him. One: Humans are friends not food. We dhampirs will not bite normal humans, _ever_. Two: We are not to call him master. He relented a little on that rule. We can call him Master, but not in public. Three: He doesn't want us to come to him for the little things."

"Little things?"

"Master doesn't want us to go to him for something like being bored. He wants us to make our own decisions."

"Guys I'm ready to try the cure." Monique said. "Tara, I need a syringe."

"Here ya go." Tara replied as she gave Monique a syringe.

"Now lets try this." Monique placed some of the cure into the syringe and injected the cure into Zombie Hasagawa.The zombie started to have what looked like a seizure.

"I thought you said it was a cure." Lilo said startled.

"Don't worry, she'll stop soon." Tara said. "She's just having a reaction to the cure." Several minutes later, Miss Hasagawa stopped shaking and started to look normal again.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, her vitals are returning to normal." Tara said as she checked Miss Hasagawa's vitals. A few minutes later, Miss Hasagawa woke up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was working at my stand. Why am I in a hospital?" Miss Hasagawa asked.

"You were turned into a zombie." Tara answered.

"What was that? If you want bananas you need to wait till we get to my stand."

"Miss Hasagawa was always a little slow." Lilo commented.

"Lilo, is that you?"

"Yes, Miss Hasagawa."

"Where's Nani?"

"She's... she's... gone." Lilo said tearfully.

"Don't worry, Lilo, now that we know for sure the cure works, we'll save your ohana." Monique said.

"Then we'll destroy that monster of a creature that dared to hurt your ohana." Kim finished with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"What ... happened?" Miss Hasagawa asked slowly as she went to sleep.

"What's going on?" Lilko asked.

"She was getting upset, her vitals were starting to fluctuate. In her weakened state, that could have been disasterous. I had to put her to sleep, until her vitals became more stable. When she wakes up, we'll tell her that she was having a very bad nightmare." Tara reported.

"What's the plan?" Lilo asked.

"First we need to hear back from Yori and Crystal. When they get back we'll plan." Ron answered.

"We're back, Mas...Ron." Crystal said as she entered the room and noticed Miss Hasagawa lying on the bed.

"How does it look?" Ron asked.

"Very not good." Crystal answered.

"We counted zombies in the hundreds." Yori said.

"How many precisly?" Kim asked.

"We lost count after about five hundred." Crystal commented.

"Five hundred? This will be a huge mess to clean up once the fighting is over." Liz said.

"We'll worry about that later. Could we use our space laser to thin out the ranks a bit?" Ron asked.

"No. They're based in a cave not far from here." Yori answered.

"We'll just have to whittle them down before we attack the base."

"Why? You guys can do anything." Lilo said.

"Well, most of the Black Tigers are not yet ready to take on five hundred zombies at once. We would tire out before we destroyed all the zombies."

"What if you had help?"

"Lilo, I apreciate the offer, but you and Stitch would not change the odds in our favor."

"What about Stitch's cousins?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stitch has 625 cousins, each with their own powers. Now let me think, we need to distract the enemies, and fight them. Belle, Spats, Hammerface, Ace, Yang, Phoon, Thrasher, Kixx, Sinker, Deforester, Heat, Plasmoid, Splodyhead, Stitch, Dash, and Drowsy. Those cousins should do it."

"Lilo, thats just sixteen more people. We would need alot more."

"Listen to my plan first. Step one: we send in Belle. She creates a high pitched scream, and deafens the zombies. Step two: we send in Spats. He causes the zombies to fight amongst themselves. Step three: the rest of us go in and destroy the zombies while protecting Drowsy. Step four: Drowsy puts my ohana asleep while we destroy the zombies."

"What are the other cousins capable of?"

"Ace is super strong and super brave. Hammerface has a hammer on his face. Yang shoots lava. Phoon creates super powerful wind gusts. Thrasher has multiple limbs and is a good fighter. Kixx is a martial arts master. Sinker has a very sharp blade on his head. Deforester can slice multiple targets at once. Heat creates fire blastes. Plasmoid shoots plasma balls from his tail. Splodyhead can shoot plasma from his head. Finally, Stitch has super strength, super intellengence, and is indestructable."

"That team just might be able to help us. However: if the Black Tigers start to get tired, I'll pull them out, and we'll think of another plan. I will not sacrifice my wives, _ever_. Are we clear, Lilo?"

"Master, you know we are all ready to die for you." Shego commented.

"Yes, I know that. You also know that I love you all, and don't want to see you die."

"Tono, it would be our honor to die protecting you." Yori said.

"Not this song again. Ladies, I've told you before, I don't want any of you to die. I love you all too much for that."

"Stitch, you go get Ace, Thrasher, Kixx, and Phoon. I'll go get the others." Lilo instructed.

"Oketaba." Stitch replied.

"Finder, you go back to your place. We'll call you if we need you again." Finder ran off. "I'll be back soon." Lilo changed into Dash and started to run off.

"Dash, wait a moment. Meet us outside when you get back." Ron suggested.

"Sure." Dash replied, and ran off.

The Black Tigers waited for Lilo and Stitch outside.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update my stories, but I had personal issues to work through. Unfortunately those issues are not finished, so the updates will continue to be sporatic for the time being, but I'll try.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Tigers waited for their reinforcements to arrive. After ten minutes, Stitch arrived with some of the experiments. Soon Dash arrived with the others.

"Yori, and Crystal, go ahead and lead the way." Ron instructed.

"_Hai, Tono_." Yori responded.

Crystal and Yori led the group to the cave. "Belle, go inside and scream at the zombies." Dash instructed.

Belle went inside and all of a sudden, a woman's scream come from the cave. The Tigers tensed up. "No, don't. That's just Belle's power." Dash said as she stood in front of the Tigers. "Spats, go in and do your thing." Spats went inside, followed soon after by the others. Yori led the way as they saw two zombies fighting each other.

"I got them, Master." Crystal said.

"No, wait. Those zombies are my friends. Could you save them?"

"Crystal, back off." Ron ordered.

"Yes, Master."

"Drowsey, do your thing." Dash instructed.

Drowsey bleated and the zombies fell asleep.

"How long will they be asleep?" Kim asked.

"For exactly nine hours."

"What about a sudden loud noise?" Monique asked.

"The only cure is water splashed on their face, I should know."

"How?" Liz asked.

"First time I met Drowsey, he put me to sleep. Hoo-boy, that was an interesting adventure. I got in trouble for collecting Stitch's cousins. Long story short, Stitch used Drowsey to put me asleep. The next day, nothing Stitch could do would wake me up. Finally, Jumba told him that he needed to splash water on my face."

"What's going on here?" A mysterious woman asked.

Everyone turned to see a young woman dressed in a shimmering blue miniskirt, with a pair of butterfly wings coming from her back.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventures of the Black Tigers

Chapter 11

AN: Please excuse the time it took, RL is still giving me problems, But i'll try to add more soon.

"Who are you?" Kim asked the mysterious woman in blue.

"I should be asking you that question." she replied.

"We are the Black Tigers, a team of PIs working a case." Ron answered.

"You should leave, you have no idea what is going on here."

"We arn't going anywhere until we solve the case." Kim responded.

"Look, i can't promise you'll be safe if you continue."

"First off, tell us who you are, and secondly, we know what is going on in this cave, and we are here to stop it." Bonnie said firmly.

"My name is Bloom, and to be brutally honest there is something supernatural in this cave. you need to leave for your own safty." the woman in blue said.

"Of course something supernatural is going on, this is a zombie lair. We are professional monster hunters." Monique commented.

"WHAT!" Bloom shouted.

"Quiet. we don't want those things to know we are coming." Kim shouted in a whisper

"You guys hunt monsters? What do you call monsters?"

"We make a judgement based on what we know and see." Ron responded.

"Do you think fairies are monsters?"

"Why do you ask?" Kim asked.

Bloom takes a deep breath. "I'm a fairy."

"Are you here to help the zombies or us?" Monique asked.

"I came to stop the zombies."

"Well then you are welcome to help us." Ron commented.

"So you are ok with me being a fairy?"

"Right now we don't see you as a threat. If you are no threat there is no reason to kill you." Kim said.

"Thank goodness. some people say, "if you arn't human then you must be destroyed." So why that approach?"

"Let's just say, we understand that somethings are beyond control." Ron said.

"And that just because you are not human, or not fully human, doesn't mean you are a monster." Shego added.

"why is that?" Bloom asked.

The tigers turned to Ron. "She trusts us so we should trust her." Ron said.

"Most of us are Dhampirs. Half human, half vampire." Kim said.

Bloom's mouth hung open.

"Since we are not fully human, you can see we understand the difference between being non human and a threat." Bonnie said.

"I've spent the last three years studying magic in the magic dimension. and i've never heard of such creatures." Bloom said still in shock.

"The what? Oh never mind we'll have time to talk later, we have some zombies to kill." Kim said.

"Alright tigers follow the plan." Ron ordered.

"Yes master." The tigers said together.

Ron sighed and shook his head. The tigers entered the cave and started the mission. A zombie suddenly appears. "Drowsey put victoria to sleep." Dash said.

Drowsey looked at victoria the zombie and said "Baaaaa, baaaaa" and victoria fell asleep.

"Tara this is one of my friends, a very close and dear friend." Dash pleaded.

"OK Dash." Tara said as she took out a syringe and injected victoria with the cure.

"So many questions." Bloom said.

"We'll answer everything, later. but now we have zombies to kill and cure." Kim responded.

"Cure? Now i have even more questions."

"Monique is one of the world's foremost biochemists. She discovered the cure to this zombie virus." Kim said

Stitch pulled on Kim's leg and muttered in his language.

"stitch is right we have to go now." Dash said.

Three zombies appeared.

"Know them?" Monique asked.

"Nope." Dash replied.

"Then they are mine." Shego said as she charged them, her sword blazing. She gave a round house to the one on her right, decapitated the middle one, and blasted the third with her plasma blast. She stabbed the zombie on the right through the heart, and hacked the last one in half. Shego turned back to the others with a smile on her face. "Three less zombies in the world." Bloom stood there in shock.

"You're a magical being?" Bloom asked.

"No, just superpowered. As a kid I was hit with a rainbow colored metorite, along with my brothers."

"Weird but alright, and where did you learn to fight like that?"

"well I do have multiple black belts."

"We all do." Tara said.

"Remind me to never get you mad at me." Bloom said. "now explain what in the world are these things." pointing to Dash and the experiments.

"We are aliens." Dash said as five more zombies appeared.

"Dash?" Ron asked

"The middle one is David, Nani's boyfriend. Drowsey, the middle one." Drowsey put david to sleep.

"Kim, take the two on the left. Yori the two on the right."

"Yes, Master." They said in unison.

Kim plunged her kali sticks into the zombies' chests, and Yori decapitated the other two with her fans.

Tara injected David with the cure.

The tigers continued to work their way through the zombies killing them, with a few more exceptions. They found Keoni as a zombie, as well as officer Kaiiko, Moses, and the sunburned ice cream eating tourist. Finally they came to the central chamber.

"So you are the annoying flies that have been murdering my children." the zombie experiment said.

"And you are the pathtic being causing this mess. This one is MINE!" Ron ordered.

"Drowsey put Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley to sleep."

"Tigers take the zombies while i take the experiment." Ron ordered.

"Wait, let me show you what a fairy can do. Dragon Rage."

An orange energy dragon flowed from Bloom's hands to the zombies. Followed by an explosion. When the dust cleared, the zombies were gone.

"And where did they go?" Kim asked.

"no where. they just went PFFFFT. and gone. I vaporized them."

Ron readied the lotus and orchid blades. "now to finish what the others started. Time to die monster."

"No you will be replacing my children." the experiment responded.

Ron slashed at the experiment, it jumped out of the way, and came down with it's claws disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind the monster. He slashed at the experiment's legs. the experiment turned around and slashed at Ron, cutting his face. Ron stabbed forward but the experiment caught the blade. Ron turned the lotus blade into a shield, and the orchid blade into an axe. He hacked at the experiment, but the experiment caught the blade again, so he shield bashed the experiment. Ron swung down with the axe again, and the experiment rolled away. The experiment hopped up and punched Ron as hard as it could in to his face. He turned to the side, keeping the momentum from being hit, and struck the experiment with the axe, cutting it in two.

"Master are you OK?" Kim asked.

Ron held up his hand for a moment, and held his mouth with his other hand. His eyes glowed for a moment. "Sorry about that, the punch dislocated my jaw, and I had to heal. Now let's finish our honeymoon."

TBC 


End file.
